


The Cleric and the Ranger

by The_Angry_Bunny



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angry_Bunny/pseuds/The_Angry_Bunny
Summary: The Cleric and the Ranger have know each other for quite awhile now and having traveling through many quests. But when the human starts feeling something for her elf friend, she begins to worry about the outcomes.





	The Cleric and the Ranger

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first writing like this in quiet a long time. So sorry if it's not the best.

Minna sighed on top of her rock, looking at the elf practicing his bow with a tree. Everyone else had gone into the nearby town to take care of shopping. Though the other two just sat outside. She was frustrated by the feelings she has, her friend has been nothing but kind to her, enjoying each conversation they had and being able to comfort their worries. She has begun to fantasize about having a having a life with him, buying the farm she has been wanting, maybe, even having a child with him. But she felt scared, as she was only a human, her life would be over before he even reached mid life. So what was the point? Anything they worked together on would be a lost cause to him. It was the only reason why she hadn't to him her feelings. She lost herself in thought.

Yo'lin put his bow away and went to go get his arrows from the tree. After retrieving the arrows he looked to see Minna, just sitting there, just staring off. 'She's been staring off a lot lately...' He thought to himself. His friend was so kinda, always making sure he was healed when he dropped in battle, even before anyone else needed help. 'We used to talk all the time.' He walked over to the young human. "Minna, are you ok?" She jumped to attention, she opened her mouth to respond, but she turn away and cover her face, leaving Yo'lin to the wagon, waist long curly hair flowing behind her. His face turned disgruntle, how she acted was weird, he wasn't going to let her not talk about what was going on. So running up to her, he grabs her hand, stopping them both in their tracks. She turns to him, hair in face, her face is bright red.

"What are you doing?!" Her face turned more red when their eyes met. "I-I need a moment."

"I just want to talk," he let go of her hand "you've been acting really distant. You don't talk to me as much anymore." He rubs his arm. "I just want to know what's wrong. Please tell me."

She just stood there, mouth agape. Her petite body shook, she didn't want to tell him. But she didn't know how to get out of this. "I-" she looked to the ground, and a mumble came out of her mouth. 

"What was that?" Her soft words had missed his ears. "Please, I'm worried for you, and I want to help." Ears twitching.

"I like you!" She covered her mouth, eyes swelling up with tears.

Yo'lin was at a lose for words, he should of realized that it might of been that sort of thing. But to him, humans are a bit harder to read. He couldn't lie that he found himself fancying the human lady. But he didn't know how to say it. He just took a step back, his face dusted pink.

Minna took her step back. "I'm... i'm sorry..."

He snapped out of it. "Don't be sorry," he took two steps forward. "I-" he took he hands into his, "I like you too..."

Their eyes didn't meet, they just stood there hand in hand. The space between them closed as Minna brought them into a hug. She buried herself into his chest, they didn't say anything as the situation wasn't ready for words. But to say the least, they were happy to be with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizes for it being short, I just wanted to express for lovey feelings between these two characters.


End file.
